


Bitter Moon（中）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Kudos: 9





	Bitter Moon（中）

从那以后，张艺兴觉得自己似乎变骚了。  
在摆出某些姿势的时候，他总会想起刘焕操他的时候的样子，然后陷入某种暧昧旖旎的状态。他从前并不能很好的理解“性感”这个词在他身上的含义，他只知道某些动作被赋予了“性感”的形象，比如在跳舞的时候，在拍杂志的时候。而现在似乎所有事情都不一样了。  
他被操过了，被男人。  
他似乎能明白些自己被人朝思暮想的感觉了。

刘焕有一次告诉他，自己是他的月亮，他问刘焕为什么不是太阳，刘焕说，太阳多累，要普照众生的，你又不是圣人，没必要照那么多人，只照我一个就好，陪着我走夜路，我看不清路，你就是我的路灯。  
他想起那天他为了遮自己脖子上被嘬出的红印，穿了件高领毛衣，还坐在车上就被刘焕按着亲嘴，到最后嘴都被亲肿了，刘焕又要扒开他的领子，像在看被自己侵占的领地。  
“你还要脸不要？”  
“不要。”刘焕笑着，眼里有股痴，“有你了，要脸干什么？”

他有时候会感谢那天晚上意外的醉酒，如果不是喝醉了，他自己都不知道自己竟然这么喜欢刘焕。他对刘焕的感情一直都是模糊的，一方面觉得他是个孩子，但他也是个男人，一直这样迷迷糊糊的犹豫，一犹豫，就被他趁虚而入了。  
一直以来他都是一个人，在韩国做训练生的时候也是，一个人吃饭，一个人练习，只有跟刘焕在一起的时候，他可以什么都不考虑。和自己的学生上床，这本身在他眼里就是件背德的事情，越考虑就越纠结，干脆就这么堕落下去，你说怎样就怎样，你说好就好，脑子交给你，身体，全部交给你。

刘焕每天都会对他说喜欢自己，和他在一起的时候说，不在一起的时候也说，早上睁开眼睛说一遍，晚上睡觉之前又一遍，一会不看两个人的聊天记录就全是刘焕发来的密密麻麻的“喜欢”。他跟刘焕提起过好几次，说我知道你喜欢我，但也不用重复那么多遍，刘焕却说他没重复，他就是那样想的，每时每刻都想看见你，分开的每一秒都想你，我说的每一句喜欢你都是真心的。  
他从来不知道谈恋爱竟然是这么痛苦的一件事，在一起的时候是甜的，分开以后却是苦的。

“我这人没什么好的。”他轻描淡写的说，嘴巴抿成一条线。“等你出道了，比我优秀的人多的是，会有许多漂亮女孩围着你的，只不过你还没遇到。”  
“你不准再说这样的话。”刘焕盯着他的脸，眉头拧成一团，“说一次我就干你一次，我给你记着。”  
张艺兴每次听他说这样的混账话，心里都有种说不清的感觉，刚听到的刹那微微一震，却又会在无数个不相干的时刻想起，把他的心搅得乱七八糟。

在和刘焕的性关系中，他总是处于完全的被动。在只有他们两个人的时候，张艺兴的脑子仿佛处于真空的状态，对刘焕给他的一切不论好孬全盘接受。只有在感情关系里，他好像天生就是被支配的命，信任来的轻而易举，连断绝关系都是对方替他做的决定，如今碰上一个刘焕，他几乎要把自己给交出去了。  
也是在和张艺兴慢慢的接触中刘焕才明白，多年来他对感情这东西的迟钝，来源于他个性中的被动。东西被人拿的一件不剩才知道自己被骗了，流血了才发现自己身上插着刀子。这样的人耳根子软，脸皮薄，欲擒故纵那套他根本不吃，不是不吃，是根本反应不过来，要换成死缠烂打，一追一个准。这样的人，只有一遍一遍的告诉他“喜欢你”，他才会有感应，光说还不够，要往死里操，操得他痛，操得他崩溃，操到他眼泪流干，射不出任何东西他才会有感觉，要用情话包着他，像蜂蜜罐一样泡着他，最好让他觉得快要被溺死了才好。

那天他戴了副细细的金属框眼镜去见练习生，刘焕只觉得他在欲盖弥彰，分明是个勾引人的妖精，还要戴一副眼镜装无辜。  
你以为戴个眼镜就能不祸害人了吗，刘焕在心里轻轻笑了一下。  
训练结束后刚回到休息室，张艺兴就被刘焕掐着肩膀，强行按在墙上扒光了裤子。刘焕像要把他吃了一样，啃着他的嘴唇。  
“戴个眼镜勾引我，嗯？”刘焕一把扯下他的眼镜，扔在了地上，急促又沉重的呼吸喷在他的脸上。“你说，你是不是故意的？”  
“疯子，你放开我....”。张艺兴死命的在他怀里挣扎，怎么推都推不开，他练打拳，力气并不小。张艺兴面对练习生的时候无坚不摧的样子，每次在刘焕这里就化成了一滩水，他爱死了这种反差。  
“你在学生面前那么正经，是不是想掩盖在床上的骚？”  
刘焕把烫得像个铁杵一样的性器挤进他的腿根，在他光滑紧致的臀缝里来回摩擦，时不时碰一下那个闭合着的肉洞眼。  
“唔....这里....不能在这里。”  
被刘焕反锁的门后传来刚刚解散的练习生们说笑的声音，窗帘被拉得死死的，外面是鲜活的世界，里面这个小小的房间却像是个无底洞，一次次让他堕落进那个无可挽回的深渊里。当初他同意刘焕在休息室里买一个窄窄的折叠床，已经记不清自己多少次被刘焕压在这张小床上干，有时距离开机还有五分钟，门外的工作人员敲了一遍又一遍的门，他却在那张小窄床上捂着嘴巴被刘焕操到尿出来。脆弱的床板被两个人的重量压的咯吱咯吱响，那根紫红色的可怖巨物毫不留情的在他柔嫩的肉道里抽插，把他捣烂，捣碎。他被操到几乎神智不清，被手指堵住马眼不允许射精，阴茎涨得发酸，发痛，那根东西像是捅进他的胃里，要把他的肚皮捅穿。他被操的浑身发抖，两条腿不停打颤，泪水和口水混在脸上，嗓子早就发不出声音，嘴巴一张一合的，像在说什么话。  
刘焕把他抱到自己腿上，耳朵贴在他嘴巴旁边，听见他从牙齿缝里钻出来的微弱声音。  
“不要了，不要了....”  
“不要什么，不要我了吗？”刘焕压低了声音，嗓子里满是情欲。  
“不，要你，我....会破的，啊！”  
他用尽最后的力气喊出了声，肉棒直挺挺的送进去，娇嫩的褶皱被一层层碾平，连干了数十下，都捣在那个让张艺兴濒临崩溃的点上，他又一次被操失禁了，淅淅沥沥的尿液从软趴趴的性器里泻出来，流在两个人的肚皮上，泛着水光。  
张艺兴像根面条一样趴在小床上，把脸埋在胳膊里，每一次高潮到失禁都让他几乎崩溃。刘焕着迷的吻着他泪水纵横的脸蛋，扯着他的脚腕拉开他的大腿，刚才那个让他欲仙欲死的肉洞深红深红的，还在不知餍足的一张一合。  
“丑，不要看。”  
张艺兴还在哭，他不想刘焕看他被操尿的狼狈样子，被拉着腾空的那条腿还在挣扎着想并起来，身上混着尿液和精液，乱七八糟，狼狈不堪，他觉得自己脏。  
“好看的。”  
刘焕吻着他的泪，手心在他的胳膊上来来回回的抚摸着。这张脸他吻不够，他唱歌的时候想吻，说话的时候想吻，笑的时候想吻哭的时候想吻，被他操到痛苦的变了形也想吻。  
有时候张艺兴会对他这种不厌其烦产生困惑。  
“你为什么这么喜欢吻我？”  
“人这一生多短，我怕我明天突然碰见什么事就死了，所以今天要好好爱你。”  
刘焕说这话的时候脸上有种孤注一掷的痴迷，让张艺兴有点害怕。他这一辈子听过的最热烈，最疯狂的情话，都是从刘焕口中说出来的。  
“再或者，你这个大明星指不定哪天就把我甩了。”刘焕笑着说，用身子轻轻撞了撞他，“会吗，你会哪天突然就把我甩了吗？”  
张艺兴眼里闪过一丝不可捉摸的光，眼前的一切忽然都变得飘忽不定。  
“你有多喜欢我？”张艺兴忽然这样问他。  
“嗯....让我想想。”刘焕真的仰着头想起来，一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀。“我喜欢你，喜欢到想跟你变成一个人。”  
如果他和张艺兴是两个泥做的小人，他就把它们化开，做成一个人，把他揉进自己身体里，他就这么喜欢他。

有时候刘焕会直接去张艺兴的酒店和他过夜，每次都能折腾到凌晨两三点。他精力旺盛，几乎没有硬不起来的时候，换句话说，张艺兴不管什么样刘焕对着他都能硬起来。  
有一次破天荒的，刘焕没有一上来就抱着他接吻，而是脱了他的衣服，盖上被子跟他一块跟他躺进被窝里。  
张艺兴以为他心情不好，小心翼翼的问了句，“出什么事了吗？”  
刘焕看了他一眼，手摸到屁股后面狠狠掐了一把他的臀尖，“我在你眼里就这么精虫上脑吗？”  
他看张艺兴像傻了一样，呆呆的躺在那里也不说话，就拉起他的手仔细看。就是这双手，让他变成一个小天才，在钢琴上拨弄几下就能叮叮咚咚的弹出曲子，点几下鼠标就能合成那么舒服好听的乐句，他上辈子做了多少好事，才能让这样的一双手为他做那些苟且之事。  
“真漂亮。”他用手指摸着他光滑的手背。  
“我也觉得。”张艺兴难得没把手抽回来，说完还若有若无的牵了牵嘴角。  
“这么自恋啊？”刘焕皱着眉头，像看动物一样看着张艺兴，虚着眼睛，撅着嘴巴像个小孩一样。“你不能觉得自己漂亮，谁都不能觉你漂亮，只有我能说你漂亮，你听见没有？”  
一会不许他说自己不好，一会又不许他觉得自己漂亮，张艺兴觉得刘焕是个神经病。  
“指甲长了，我给你剪剪。”  
刘焕真的找出指甲刀来，拉着他的手仔仔细细的为他修建起指甲来，半月形的指甲，还有手指尖微微翘起来的小毛刺，都被他喀嚓喀嚓的剪掉了，张艺兴觉得自己的心墙也在被喀嚓喀嚓的剪掉了。  
他出神的望了一会刘焕的侧脸，忽然没头没脑的问了一句，“你喜欢过几个男人啊？”  
刘焕转过头来，一字一句的反问他，“谁告诉你，我喜欢男人了？”  
从前上学的时候，刘焕是有过几个女朋友的，但也不过就是年纪小，谈着玩玩。  
“我不喜欢男人，我只是喜欢你而已。”刘焕看着他说，眼睛里像有一潭幽深的湖水。“只要是你，我就喜欢，是女的也喜欢，男的更喜欢，比我小也喜欢，比我老也喜欢。有时候我想，要是能早生十年就好了，这样我就能陪你一起长大，和你一起去国外，陪你一起受苦。”  
张艺兴看着他，只觉得心里深处有什么很久远的东西被唤醒了，在一点一点侵蚀他的骨髓，他的皮肤。  
“哎，老师，你别怪我。”刘焕捏了捏他的手，有点可怜巴巴的望着他。“我想过了，万一有一天我真不在了，我就派个人送到你身边去，你不喜欢也没关系，只要他爱你，像我一样发了疯的爱你就行。”说完他又想了想，“算了，别像我一样爱你了，让他对你的爱比我少一点，这世上最爱你的人只能是我。”  
意外的，张艺兴没有像之前那样，有意忽略刘焕这些疯言疯语，而是看着他笑了，眼睛弯弯的，眼角眯成了一条线。  
“好。”他说的又轻又柔，声音拉长了，中间低下去，尾音又往上扬了扬。

如果可能，他希望这个这个氤氲着水汽的潮湿夏天能永恒。

tbc.


End file.
